


Play Crack the Sky

by manboobs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Depression, Drug Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Paige, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Overdosing, Pack Feels, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Drug Use, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tour Bus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manboobs/pseuds/manboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extrait de “Hale met un terme au futur du rock”, Rolling Stone, Numéro 1203 – Oct. 2014<br/>“Les fans comme les vétérans de l’industrie musicale sont restés sous le choc à la suite du départ soudain du bassiste Derek Hale de Smokes for Harris. Au moment même où le quatuor de Beacon Hills, Californie, semble être à l’aube de la gloire après un seul disque double platine, Smokes a tout à perdre.”</p>
<p>Extrait de “Smokes for Harris: Gladiator”, SPIN.com – Fév. 2015<br/>“Smokes for Harris se laisse un peu aller à la pop punk d’autrefois dans leur second album, mais plutôt que de céder aux caprices des fans d’une ère perdue, ils élèvent le genre d’une façon dont il ne l’a pas été depuis longtemps. Le leader, Stiles Stilinski, endosse la double casquette de chanteur et auteur principal, prouvant qu’il en est capable même sans l’ancien bassiste Derek Hale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play Crack the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989786) by [WeAreTheCyclones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheCyclones/pseuds/WeAreTheCyclones). 



> Original in [English](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/989786)  
> Translation in [Spanish](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/5101436)  
> Translation in [Italian](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/3982069)
> 
> Notes de l’auteur:  
> J’ai décidé de créer une playlist 8tracks de toutes les chansons mentionnées dans cette fic, qui se trouve [ici](http://www.8tracks.com/upinsmokes/play-crack-the-sky).
> 
> Et noneedforhystereks a créé une playlist parfaite et vous devriez vraiment y jeter une [oreille](http://www.8tracks.com/anaisnt/need-you-like-water-in-my-lungs-play-crack-the-sky).
> 
> Si vous avez des suggestions de chansons, ou des chansons que vous aimez écouter pendant que vous lisez, vous devriez absolument m’en parler. ;)
> 
> Notes du traducteur:  
> It’s an incredible honor to be part of this adventure in some small way. I love this story so much and I sincerely hope you guys will too.  
> Thanks to my awesome beta and incredible friend @margewearspants for the endless support. You rock with or without pants.

Octobre 2016.

Juste avant ce moment précis, il y avait longtemps que Derek Hale n’avait plus vu Stiles Stilinski. Des années. Mais il avait entendu pas mal de choses. C’était difficile d’éviter les nouvelles du garçon qui avait changé sa vie et était devenu… bref.

Derek le fixe, Stiles fume. Le rougeoiement de sa cigarette s’intensifie et s’affaiblit avec chaque inspiration, illumine ses traits vifs. Il lève la main pour la cueillir de ses lèvres, en fait tomber la cendre sur le porche et la replace.

“Tu vas me laisser entrer ou pas?” il demande, la voix rêche.

“Éteins ta cigarette et j’y réfléchirai.”

Il la laisse tomber et l’écrase sous son talon. “Et maintenant?”

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?”

“J’avais un concert à San Francisco hier, j’ai un show à Sacramento demain. Je me suis dit que j’allais passer.”

“Et c’est quoi la différence entre un concert et un show?”

Stiles sourit pour la première fois depuis que Derek a ouvert la porte. “Le premier me fait passer pour un musicien; le second me fait passer pour un musicien connu.”

“Ils te font tous les deux passer pour un enfoiré.”

“Allez, laisse-moi entrer, il fait froid dehors.” Il lui lance ce même sourire, plein de conspiration et de promesses. Derek cède.

À le regarder, Derek arrive toujours à entrapercevoir le garçon qui l’a détourné du droit chemin. Yeux couleur d’ambre, teint pâle, cheveux foncés. Cet air étrange de sophistication. Les profondeurs changeantes de son cœur morose. Le frisson de la suggestion, la promesse de débauche, le charme sexuel. Sa mince stature porte tout cela. Putain, s’il n’avait pas régné sur l’île de cassos dans laquelle Derek avait crashé au lycée, Derek s’en serait tenu au lacrosse et aux jolies pom-pom girls blondes. Les filles dans le public aiment peut-être leur musique, mais si ce n’était pour leur leader charismatique…

Derek s’appuie contre l’embrasure de la porte et regarde Stiles pendant qu’il s’installe confortablement à la table de la cuisine. “Est-ce qu’un vieil ami a droit à un verre?” il demande.

“Bien sûr.”

Derek ouvre le frigo et sort une bière.

“Ça devait pas forcément être alcoolisé, mais j’aime la direction que ça prend,” Stiles dit quand Derek pose la bouteille devant lui.

Le sexe. Voilà ce que Stiles incarne. Le lent sourire en coin, les yeux expressifs, le regard prédateur. Derek avait été fou de tout cela à cette époque, mais ça ne marcherait plus aujourd’hui.

“De quel côté tu joues ces jours-ci?” demande Stiles. La capacité qu’a Stiles de deviner les pensées de Derek est aussi déroutante que jamais.

“Du côté des barrières.” répond Derek

“Une blague sur le baseball, c’est mimi.”

“C’est important?”

“Pas besoin d’être aussi grognon. Ok, je te montre: je baise tout ce qui est joli et qui veut que je les baise. À ton tour.”

“Donc le groupe marche bien, j’imagine”, Derek demande.

“Fais pas le malin et change pas de sujet”, réponds Stiles.

“C’est pas tous les jours que je dois endurer la conversation d’une star du rock telle que toi, excuse-moi.” Derek espère qu’il y a autant de malice que d’humour dans ses mots.

“Je te pardonne”, réplique Stiles.

Et putain, qu’est-ce qu’il est cool. Longues jambes, pantalon noir serré, bottes usées, chemise à carreaux en dessous d’une veste noir cintrée, mitaines. Tout est calculé, et ça marche. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu’à l’époque, désordonnés, à la mode. Derek le regarde et, même plus âgé, il est exactement la même personne qu’il était il y a toutes ces années. Même attitude, même énergie.

“Oh, vas te faire foutre”, dit Derek quand il retrouve ses mots. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?”

“J’ai t’ai déjà dit…”

“Pourquoi tu es ici et pas chez ton père?”

“Parce que je voulais te voir.”

“Pourquoi?”

Stiles incline sa bouteille de bière vers lui et boit, ses yeux d’ambre fixés sur Derek, puis la pose et la pousse vers lui. “Bois”.

“Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?”

“Je voulais voir si tu avais toujours ton côté James Dean”, il répond après une pause. Il sourit en coin, les yeux étincelants, et pousse la bouteille plus près de lui. “Bois. Tu es tendu.”

“Bien sûr que je suis tendu. Après deux ans de silence radio, tu te pointes…”

“Oui, après deux ans, je ne pouvais plus m’empêcher de venir frapper à ta porte, Der. Bois un coup, bordel, calme-toi et laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits.”

Derek boit.

“Je sais que tu me hais pour ce que j’ai fait”, Stiles bredouille, laissant tomber ses airs nonchalants.

Derek n’offre aucune contribution.

“Écoute, j’avais tort. Je le sais. Mais le label…”

“Stiles, je suis en fac de droit, je ne veux pas de ton petit boy band, tout va très bien pour moi. Laisse tomber.”

“MON petit boy band? Pardon?”

Derek sourit. Stiles bafouille, son visage passant rapidement de la colère au choc. Il s’arrête finalement sur l’amusement. “Espèce de fils de pute.”

“Je ne suis pas fâché pour la chanson, je suis fâché que tu aies disparu.”

Stiles reprend la bière et boit une longue gorgée. “Blâme le label pour ça, aussi.”

“Mh mmh.”

“Je suis sincère. Tu sais que je t’aimais.”

“C’est ce que tu disais.”

“Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke, your hand is the one I’m reaching for, whoa-oh,”[1] Stiles recite, éteint. “Ces paroles sont à propos de toi, tu sais.”

“Même la suite? “Oh sweetheart, kiss me before you go, you’re the girl worth fighting for”?”[2]

“Eh bien, pas mal le petit boy band, hein, Hale?”

“Difficile de la rater, vu le nombre de fois où elle passe à la radio. J’aime beaucoup la façon dont vous faites rimer “for” avec “for”. Vraiment malin.”

“Oh, ta gueule.”

“Je veux dire, y a pas de changement, pas vrai? N’SYNC et les Backstreet Boys, Fall Out Boy et Panic! at the Disco, One Direction et maintenant Smokes for Harris. Vous êtes juste la nouveauté qui fait hurler les filles.”

Stiles hausse simplement les épaules. “C’est de bonne guerre. Mais de toute façon, cette chanson est toujours à ton sujet.”

“Donc je suis la fille pour qui on se bat?”

“Apparemment, tu es la gamine pleurnicharde pour qui on se bat. Le label voulait de l’ambiguïté sexuelle sur scène, donc tu seras heureux de savoir que je dis à Scott qu’il est l’homme pour qui je me bats tous les soirs de tournée.”

“Tu te rappelles quand tu m’as dit que j’avais vendu mon âme au diable…?”

“Ferme-la, ok? Juste, ferme-la.”

Il pique la bière à Derek et bois une autre gorgée. Quand il la repose sur la table, son visage est un masque parfait de dédain.

“N’oublie pas que tu étais l’un des nôtres.”

Derek se marre.

“Un des nôtres, un des nôtres”, scande Stiles.

“Je l’étais, je l’étais”, réplique Derek.

Stiles jouait les marginaux, mais il était aussi désiré au lycée que Derek l’avait été à son apogée. Parfois même plus. Tout le monde suivait Stiles des yeux le long des couloirs, et il le savait. Il lançait un sourire charmeur aux sportifs, baisait du regard les jolies filles avec un rictus à rendre fou, laissait échapper des insinuations dans les débats de classe qui laissaient entendre qu’il coucherait avec le prof s’il se décidait à demander… les gens le balayaient du regard, de son skinny jean à ses écouteurs et le regardaient se déhancher dans le couloir et voulaient être ce mec. Tout le monde, sans exception, voulait être Stiles Stilinski. Et ils le voulaient encore aujourd’hui. Ils avaient tous voulu coucher avec lui et même Derek avait dû se battre bec et ongle pour avoir ce privilège exclusif. Il était intouchable, inatteignable, et absolument bouleversant de danger.

Et maintenant cette créature divine se tient assise à sa table de salon. Puant la nicotine, la sueur, le cuir et le mauvais café. Des poches sombres sous les yeux. Le silence s’étire entre eux, les yeux braqués l’un sur l’autre.

Stiles a attiré beaucoup d’ennuis à Derek. Il était une mauvaise influence. Et c’était juste avant la sortie du premier album. Il a réarrangé la vie de Derek de façon spectaculaire et puis quand les choses ont mal tourné... quand tout a commencé à changer… quand Stiles et le groupe ont déménagé à Los Angeles pour enregistrer un deuxième album et Derek n’avait pas voulu en faire partie et Stiles ne s’était pas battu pour lui… eh bien, Derek avait été abandonné, confus et complètement perdu dans son sillage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Thunder and lighting, fire and smoke, your hand is the one I’m reaching for: tonnerre et éclair, flammes et fumée, ta main est celle que je tente d’attraper
> 
> [2] Oh sweetheart, kiss me before you go, you’re the girl worth fighting for: oh chérie, embrasse-moi avant de partir, tu es celle pour qui l’on se bat


	2. For Baltimore

2 août  
Baltimore, Maryland

La première chose qu’il entend c’est le rideau de la couchette qu’on tire sur le côté. Stiles ferme les yeux devant la clarté impossible du dehors, jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à entrevoir une silhouette.

« Point presse dans cinq minutes », dit Allison, la voix lourde de déception.

« Cinq minutes ? Interview par téléphone ? »

« Il y a une équipe de tournage dans la loge. »

« Merde. »

Allison lui jette quelque chose à la tête et s’écarte pour que Stiles puisse se glisser hors de la couchette du haut – une punition, selon Scott, pour son mauvais comportement à Toronto. À vrai dire, Stiles le méritait. Sa main se referme autour du plastique froid de ses lunettes de soleil avant qu’il tente le périlleux plongeon.

« T’as une sale gueule, mets les. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Fais gaffe, Stilinski. Je te veux habillé et dans cette loge dans les trois minutes. »

Sur ces mots, elle se détourne et sort du bus d’un pas lourd.

« Quelle femme », soupire Scott, la voix étouffée par son rideau et son admiration puérile.

« Ta gueule. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois pas venir ? »

« J’ai déjà fait mon interview. »

« Fils de pute. »

**

« Votre premier album, Tempest, est sorti il y a cinq ans, presque jour pour jour. »

« Waw. » Insérer rire charmant ici. « Je suppose, oui. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça vous fait ? »

« C’est incroyable, fou, irréel… ça a été cinq années déchainées. Cet album était notre dernier espoir, en quelque sorte. Nous avons donné tout ce que nous avions pour cette bête. Je suis très reconnaissant. »

« Vous avez eu pas mal de passage radio grâce à cet album, mais encore bien davantage avec Girl Worth Fighting For. »

« Ouais, Tempest nous a permis de construire une vraie fondation, mais le deuxième album nous a emmené plus loin. Un peu comme, sans vouloir être présomptueux, Fall Out Boy avec leurs deux premiers albums. On est loin d’être aussi légendaires qu’eux, mais qui sait ? Peut-être un jour. » Éluder, éluder, éluder…

« Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce que cette chanson soit celle qui définisse Smokes for Harris ? »

« Honnêtement, nous l’avons écrite comme un gros doigt d’honneur au label parce qu’ils n’arrêtaient pas de nous dire qu’on n’avait pas de single. Donc d’une façon, nous l’avons fabriquée pour en faire un hit et ça a marché. »

« Elle est en effet dramatiquement différente du reste de vos chansons. Mais si elle a été fabriquée… est-ce que la fille pour qui on se bat existe réellement ? »

« Oh oui, elle est réelle. Elle existe. Et pas d’une façon débile… genre imaginaire et pleine d’espoir. C’est une vraie personne dont j’étais vraiment amoureux à l’époque. »

« À l’époque ? »

« Eh bien, elle me hante encore aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ? » Placer un petit sourire amical ici.

Stiles était doué pour ça. Même avec des lunettes de soleil. Même sans s’être douché depuis deux-trois jours. Même avec la gueule de bois. Il était un sujet de rêve pour un journaliste musical, parce qu’il se laissait faire et répondait et répondait et scintillait pour la caméra et leur donnait de bons extraits sonores et des citations toutes faites. Il était ouvert avec eux, ou en tout cas le leur laissait penser, pour qu’ils ne ressentent pas le besoin de chercher plus loin. Cinq ans plus tard, sa stratégie était toujours sans échec.

« Je pense qu’elle nous hante tous », acquiesce le journaliste. « Mais avec ce nouvel album, Smokes a pris une direction plus sombre. Qu’est-ce qui a inspiré cela ? »

« Ça a toujours fait partie de nous. Nous sommes plus âgés, donc nous sommes plus introspectifs à propos de ce que nous avons traversé. Quand nous étions plus jeunes et avions l’âge approprié pour sortir un album de pop punk rétro, on était bien trop excités de faire de la musique et de passer du temps entre potes pour être triste à propos de quoi que ce soit. »

« Et vous étiez amoureux ? »

Le sourire de Stiles est sur le point de vaciller. Ouais. Amoureux. On pourrait dire ça. « Ouais, amourettes adolescentes à tous les étages. Je pense que Scott avait un faible pour une meuf différente chaque semaine. Il rencontrait quelqu’un à un concert, à l’époque où on jouait encore dans les bars merdiques du Nord de la Californie, et le lendemain matin il était prêt à se marier. Contrairement à pas mal des gens qui rencontrent le succès dans ce milieu, on a saisi l’occasion d’être heureux et fous et amoureux et jeunes. Et c’est pour ça qu’avec cet album, on explore vraiment les répercussions de nos actions passées et ce qu’elles signifient pour nous aujourd’hui. Le single qu’on vient de sortir, Beacon, est ma confession, dans un certain sens.

« Et c’est une très belle chanson. »

« Merci ! J’en suis très satisfait. »

« Elle me rappelle votre premier album : il y a la même énergie que celui-ci, mais on sent aussi que ce groupe a encore beaucoup à dire. »

« Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Nous avons travaillé très dur pour confectionner une œuvre pleine de passion. »

Pendant la promo de cet album, on n’avait posé à Stiles qu’une seule question sur Derek. (« Comment a évolué votre processus créatif au cours des deux derniers albums sans Derek Hale ? ») Allison s’était arrangée pour que toutes les questions à propos de Derek Hale soient exclues, heureusement, mais Stiles voyait bien à quel point ils voulaient encore incruster Derek là où il n’avait rien à faire. Des fans purs et durs en passant par les journalistes artistiques mal informés, ils voulaient tous savoir.

**

Après l’interview, le reste du groupe fait son entrée au compte-goutte dans la loge, à la recherche de libations. Les techniciens et roadies sont dispersés dans toute la salle – certains installent la sono, d’autres préparent le merchandising, d’autres encore prennent des nouvelles de techniciens locaux. Stiles le sait, tout simplement parce qu’il s’agit de la vingtième date de tournée. C’est un rituel monotone maintenant. Scott empile des tas d’objets avec soin sur Isaac qui fait la sieste, pendant qu’Erica les filme sur son portable. (Ce sont les petites choses qui rendent la vie de tournée tolérable. Des petites choses comme Instagram et Vine.) Lydia inspecte les sandwichs disposés par le staff local, attrapant ce qui lui plait avant de se rendre sur la scène pour inspecter son set.

Si Stiles est supposé prendre la balance son au sérieux, il a besoin de soigner le mal par le mal. « Boyd, mon pote, mon ami. »

« Allison a dit non. »

« Mais t’as aucune idée de ce que je vais te demander… »

« Allison a dit non. Allison a dit de l’eau et une sieste. »

« Vous êtes de mèche et j’aime pas ça. Vous êtes les pires manager et manager de tournée au monde. »

« On est dans quelle ville ? » demande Boyd, croisant les bras sur ton torse impressionnant.

« C’est littéralement ton travail de savoir et gérer ces détails. » 

« Stilinski. »

« Nous sommes à… Atlanta ? »

« Y a trois jours, oui. »

« Euh… Charlotte ? »

« On est à Baltimore. Allison veut que tu sois assez sobre pour te souvenir d’où on se trouve. »

« Mais toutes ces salles commencent à se ressembler ! »

Impossible de gagner contre Boyd et Allison quand ils sont de mèche, donc Stiles laisse tomber. « De l’eau, alors ? »

Boyd lui désigne les tables installées par le catering et va surveiller les opérations en régie.

**

« Bonsoir Baltimore », Stiles ronronne dans le micro. La foule se déchaîne. « Comment ça va ce soir ? » Encore plus bruyante. « Vous êtes prêts pour cette fiesta rock and roll qu’on vous a préparé ? » Assourdissante. « Je suis pas sûr que vous êtes prêts. Scott, qu’est-ce qu’on en pense ? »

« Je sais pas, mec. »

« Lydia ? Comment est le public, ce soir ? »

« Ehhh », dit-elle, en faisant tournoyer une baguette dans une main. « J’ai vu plus agité. »

« Isaac ? »

« Je pense qu’ils ont du potentiel. »

« Eh ben, on va voir. Voyons, voyons… et si on les faisait se réchauffer un petit peu ? »

Lydia commence à poser un rythme. Grosse caisse, caisse claire, grosse caisse, caisse claire… et Isaac commence la pulsation d’une ligne de basse… et Scott commence à taper des mains au-dessus de sa tête…

Le public suit le mouvement, tapant en rythme avec Scott et Lydia, au milieu des acclamations et des piétinements. 

« Chantez avec moi, tout le monde », dit Stiles, et ils connaissent déjà la suite. « Thunder and lightning, fire and smoke… »

Avec le public complètement déchainé, avec le rythme régulier mais de plus en plus rapide de Lydia, avec la pulsation de la basse d’Isaac de plus en plus staccato, c’est le début d’un bon concert. Et quand Scott arrête de taper des mains et commence à jouer… c’est une soirée que ces jeunes ne sont pas près d’oublier. La foule est déjà en train de chanter le premier couplet, un mur de voix unies et ça, précisément : c’est pour ça que Stiles fait ce métier.

« Scott, je pense qu’ils l’ont déjà entendue », dit Stiles, un rire faussement suspicieux dans la voix avant de commencer à chanter.

**

Baltimore finit par être un super concert. Scott n’arrive pas à décider si c’était mieux que Toronto, mais décide que finalement ça l’était. « J’veux dire, y a aucun doute qu’on aura le droit de revenir dans le Maryland. Par contre, le Canada… » et il jette un regard à Stiles.

« Hé. J’ai le droit de retourner au Canada, on le sait. Ils ont décidé d’abandonner les poursuites, au final. »

« De rien, au fait », dit Allison, en passant une bière à Stiles. « Et de rien pour la bière, aussi. » Elle sourit d’un air qui laisse sous-entendre à Stiles qu’il s’est bien comporté et qu’il a fait un très bon concert. Même si Stiles se défend d’être devenu un complexe de Peter Pan sur pattes avec sa vie de jeune star du rock, il a quand-même tout d’un gamin et l’approbation d’Allison est la meilleure chose au monde.

Ils sont déjà sur la route, en chemin vers New York où ils joueront au Madison putain de Square bordel de cul Garden. Et puis c’est les rencontres de presse et les réunions avec le label et toutes les tâches assommantes qui vont avec le business. Ce qui regarde surtout Allison. Mais pour le groupe, cela signifie surtout des nuits d’hôtel. De merveilleuses, parfaites nuits d’hôtel. La possibilité de baiser en toute intimité. La possibilité de dormir sur une surface qui n’est pas en train de foncer sur des autoroutes désertes. La réalité des douches propres et la promesse de la clim en bon état.

« Je suis fière de toi, tu sais ? » Allison dit doucement alors que tout le monde est absorbé dans une conversation bruyante.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle finit le reste de sa bouteille de bière en un coup et la repose bruyamment. « Je le suis, c’est tout. »

Stiles lui fait un large sourire et elle sourit à son tour. « Merci. »

Elle a autant de raisons d’être fière que d’être fâchée, mais ce soir, après un bon spectacle, à la moitié de la tournée, elle sourit. Ce qui est beaucoup mieux qu’au même moment à la dernière tournée, quand elle gueulait. Stiles finit sa bière, l’embrasse sur la joue et souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Pour faire bonne mesure, il prend la couchette milieu, celle de Scott, comme récompense.

**

3 août.  
New York

Le Madison Square Garden affiche complet quand ils arrivent sur place dans des voitures louées par le label. Les bus se font nettoyer et réparer pendant que le cirque ambulant pose ses valises pour les prochains jours.

« Complet », murmure Scott en fixant le fronton de la salle.

« Qui aurait imaginé qu’un petit groupe punk de Beacon Hills pouvait faire salle comble au Garden, hein ? » dit Stiles. Scott lui sourit et cogne son épaule contre la sienne.

Ce rêve-là n’avait jamais été le sien, pas vraiment. Scott aurait été tout aussi heureux en vétérinaire ou docteur ou astronaute. Et il aurait pu l’être. Peu de gens le savaient avant le groupe et proportionnellement encore moins de gens le savent aujourd’hui. Le nombre de gens qui savait qui était Scott McCall avait augmenté de façon aussi dramatique que légitime. Scott ne s’était peut-être jamais imaginé être destiné à la gloire, mais Stiles avait toujours entraperçu cette étincelle en lui. Il disait souvent qu’il n’existait pas au monde un fan de Scott McCall plus grand et plus dédié que lui et il ne plaisantait pas.

Stiles, par contre, avait toujours voulu cela. Il n’avait pas fondé un groupe juste pour le fun. Il avait rassemblé son petit groupe étrange de potes et ils avaient formé cette chose et Stiles n’avais jamais imaginé que ça n’allait pas leur arriver. Même quand les autres se demandaient s’il valait mieux laisser tomber le groupe et s’inscrire à la fac, Stiles était convaincu que c’était dans les cartes pour eux. Enfin, pas faire salle comble au Madison Square Garden. Mais devenir un groupe à succès, oui. 

Lydia avait voulu étudier la propulsion par jet, entre toutes les matières possibles... Et Derek avait aussi voulu ce groupe… et puis tout à coup il ne l’avait plus voulu. Isaac était généralement plus heureux loin des feux de la scène, à bricoler sur des guitares et des amplis et autres, mais il adorait être entouré de musique et être capable d’en faire tout le temps. Stiles n’était pas trop sûr au sujet d’Allison, mais elle était une meneuse née et naturellement faite du plus pur rock and roll. Stiles était convaincu que ses seules options de carrière étaient la présidence ou être manager d’un groupe de rock. Heureusement pour eux et malencontreusement pour l’Amérique, elle était des leurs. Smokes for Harris lui devait sa gratitude éternelle.

Et c’est elle qui écrase un journal contre la fenêtre de la voiture avant que Scott et Stiles puissent en sortir. Scott louche sur l’article dont l’encre bave déjà contre les gouttes d’eau sur la vitre.

« Dans l’océan des artistes et célébrités de New York bla bla blaaa. Oh. Derek Hale, ancien bassiste du groupe au disque de platine Smokes for Harris, a été repéré à l’inauguration de la galerie d’art bavuuuuure bavure bavure, plus d’infos en page C8 », lit Scott à voix haute.

« Merde. »

« Et c’est parti », marmonne Lydia de l’autre côté de Stiles alors qu’elle pousse sa porte ouverte.

Allison arrache presque leur porte en l’ouvrant, pousse Scott hors du chemin et regarde Stiles sévèrement.

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? », demande-t-il, dans l’espoir que sa voix est aussi monotone et vide d’émotion que ce qu’il ressent en ce moment. Oh, le vide l’engouffre tout entier…

« Ne fais rien. Ne le recherche pas. Ne fais pas la moindre chose. Ne bois pas trop, ne compense pas trop. Je te veux lucide ce soir. On n’est pas au Lucky Horseshoe dans le centre de Beacon Hills, on est au Madison Square Garden. »

« On n’a jamais joué au Horseshoe », Stiles remarque négligemment. Il se laisse inonder alors qu’il est escorté backstage.

« C’est pas la question. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m’as dit qu’on l’avait repéré en ville ? » demande Stiles, la voix tremblante.

« Parce que je savais que tu le découvrirais tôt ou tard. »

Elle avait probablement raison. Des amis en communs le contacteraient sans doute. Les fans lui enverraient tweet après tweet à son sujet, sans relâche. Heureusement, il n’y avait pas eu de photo accompagnant l’article. Heureusement, il n’avait pas vu l’article en entier.

« Je m’en fous qu’il soit là. » Mensonge. « C’est pas comme s’il allait être dans le public. »

Stiles est déterminé à s’occuper jusqu’au sound check. Il change les cordes de sa guitare lui-même. Il aide même les techniciens son à câbler la scène. Il n’avait plus aidé à installer la sono depuis la première tournée, mais aujourd’hui il s’y intéresse à fond. Les tableaux, les moniteurs et tout. Très important. Les caissons de basse c’est le must.

Il n’allait pas se mettre à penser au fait d’être dans la même ville que Derek. Il n’allait pas se demander si Derek allait venir au concert. Il n’allait pas s’imaginer le voir en coulisse. Il était juste nerveux à cause de la salle.

Un simple observateur trouverait étrange qu’un ancien bassiste mérite encore d’être mentionné dans les pages culture d’un journal. Et il aurait raison. Mais Derek Hale est plus qu’un ancien bassiste. Il était le beau gosse, évidemment. Grand, ténébreux, musclé, mélancolique, mystérieux, doux comme un chaton timide en interview, torse-nu sur scène… Il est aussi un des meilleurs bassistes actuels. Et un auteur-compositeur de talent, en plus. Derek avait une oreille musicale sans précédent. Il pouvait écrire les paroles et composer les arrangements presque simultanément, parfois. Il comprenait la langue anglaise et la poésie et les progressions d’accords et le rythme mieux que n’importe quelle personne avec qui Stiles avait travaillé. Et tout cela était bien connu. Son départ du groupe était un choc, son refus de commencer une carrière solo ou de fonder un autre groupe était un outrage et sa retraite du milieu de la musique dans son ensemble était une tragédie absolue. Rolling Stones avait sorti un article titré « Hale Met un Terme au Futur du Rock ». C’était dramatique, ouais, et l’article comprenait un encart où des professionnels de la musique (producteurs, ingénieurs, cadres de labels, autres bassistes, etc.) dressaient une liste des raisons pour lesquelles Derek Hale aurait dû renoncer à la retraite.

Inutile de dire que c’avait été des jours très sombres pour le groupe et les médias avaient été pessimistes à la limite de l’acharnement à propos de leur avenir. Ils auraient simplement voulu que le public leur fasse confiance, les accompagne dans leur deuil. Ils avaient perdu plus qu’un bassiste, ils avaient perdu un de leurs meilleurs amis. Et, pour Stiles, son…

« Inspire bien fort, Stilinski », aboie Lydia de sa plateforme. « Pas d’hyperventilation jusqu’à la fin de la balance son. »

Ah, le sound check, c’est vrai.

Madison Square Garden, vide et béant. Prêt à se remplir de fans hurlants. Les loges de presse probablement débordantes de journalistes. Des invités VIP avec leurs gardes du corps. Stiles n’avait jamais joué dans cette salle auparavant, mais il avait été un de ces invités VIP (à un concert de Lady Gaga…) entre les tournées américaines et européennes pour la promo de Tempest. Derek lui avait attrapé la main et l’avait emmené dans la foule sombre et ondulante pendant que Boyd, à l’époque chef de la sécurité, était distrait par quelqu’un en train de draguer Lydia.

Madison Square Garden. Salle comble. Un océan de dizaine de milliers de personnes, en sueur et chantant, les mains dans les airs… et Stiles sera incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence hypothétique d’une seule personne et les fantômes de deux gamins baisant dans une cabine de toilette. Derek Hale. Toujours aussi puissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Crack the Sky est une chanson de Brand New (et vous devriez l’écouter juste pour vous rendre la vie meilleure).
> 
> For Baltimore est une chanson de All Time Low (et son seul rapport avec le chapitre est le mot Baltimore et le fait que cette chanson reflète un certain genre musical… ho ho ho, je pressens une certaine tendance.)
> 
>  
> 
> Note de Manboobs : translating this chapter has been an adventure in rediscovering Ryden PAIN. Oh God I’m trash.  
> Si vous avez des question sur la fic, la fréquence à laquelle je vais poster les chapitres ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, [Tumblr](http://www.innermanboobs.tumblr.com), et celui de [l’auteur](http://www.wearethecyclones.tumblr.com). Elle aime les câlins et les gens qui pleurent à cause de Sterek. A bon entendeur…


	3. New York I Love You, But You're Bringing Me Down

4 août.

Stiles est en sueur dans la ruelle. Il respire profondément l’air humide et vibrant de New York. Les sirènes se fondent en un gémissement ponctué de klaxons tonitruants, souligné par le bourdonnement des néons. Cette ville le rend malade. Mon Dieu, il fait si chaud. Si bruyant, si grouillant, si grand.

Son portable n’a pas cessé de vibrer dans sa poche depuis qu’ils ont remarqué sa disparition. Il tire une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, la main tremblante.

Il est parti depuis une heure.

Madison Square Garden. Quel honneur. Quelle horreur. Stiles pouvait à peine se rappeler du spectacle lui-même. Est-ce que ça s’est bien passé ? Avec un peu de chance. Il aimerait y revenir un de ces jours. Selon son expérience, le trac ne frappe pas deux fois au même endroit.

Au moins il a maitrisé la panique jusqu’à la fin du show. C’était comme s’il flottait hors de son corps, et d’un coup ils se précipitaient en coulisse après le rappel et tout lui retombait dessus.

Sirènes, flashs, un claquement de pas sur le trottoir et tout à coup, Allison.

« Putain, ne refais… plus jamais… » s’essoufle-t-elle. Elle giffle la cigarette hors de ses mains et l’attire dans une étreinte à faire craquer ses os. « Ne t’enfuis plus jamais pour te planquer dans une ruelle pendant une heure, plus jamais… »

« Je vais révoquer ton privilège de localisation de mon iPhone. »

« Je pensais que t’étais mort, plaisante pas bordel. » Il y a un succédané de colère dans ses mots, mais Stiles la connait mieux que ça. 

Allison tire Stiles par le coude vers la voiture de police qui les attend. Une seule voiture. Stiles reconnaît le flic comme un de ceux assignés au contrôle de la foule pour la soirée.

« Comment c’était ? » demande Stiles une fois qu’ils franchissent l’entrée de l’hôtel.

« C’était génial. »

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Sortis. »

Stiles soupire et s’appuie contre le mur de l’ascenseur. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu as pris quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

Allison le perce des yeux, cherchant… cherchant… sans résultat. « Ok » dit-elle, d’un ton fatigué. L’ascenseur sonne quelques coups et les portes s’ouvrent. Allison lui tend la clé de sa chambre sans un mot et le conduit à sa porte. « Repose-toi un peu. »

« Écoute, Al, c’était… un niveau d’alerte 4, tout à l’heure. » Elle acquiesce. « C’est tout, promis. »

« La prochaine fois, dis-le moi. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Je ne veux pas d’autre catastrophe comme celle du Gladiator Summer Tour en 2015, Stiles. »

« Moi non plus », dit Stiles doucement.

« Je ne pourrai pas te couvrir une deuxième fois. Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Allison, je sais. »

La petite ride de colère sur son front disparait et ses yeux s’adoucissent. « On en reparle demain matin. » Elle place sa main froide sur la joue de Stiles, et juste avant que les choses deviennent trop mielleuses elle s’écarte et lui frappe l’arrière du crâne.

« T’es toujours fière de moi ? » Stiles lui demande alors qu’elle s’éloigne.

« Oui ! »

L’intérieur de sa chambre d’hôtel ressemble à toutes les autres chambres d’hôtel qu’il a visitées, et ça le réconforte plus que tout autre chose. Il retire ses chaussures dans l’entrée et enlève ses vêtements sur le chemin de la douche. Il veut juste arrêter de transpirer. Il veut que son pouls se stabilise.

Il a l’impression que le spectacle de ce soir a eu lieu il y a des années. Son souvenir s’est parfaitement rangé avec le reste de ces moments de panique – la première fois qu’ils ont joué au Palladium, toutes les nuits de la tournée asiatique, le premier jour au studio d’enregistrement sans lui… pas très rock and roll. Mais ça n’était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Juste un dérapage mineur.

Stiles après la douche est bien plus heureux que Stiles avant la douche. Il est nu dans les draps, la peau fraiche, des gouttes d’eau glissant de ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Son portable lui indique qu’il est presque trois heures du matin et qu’il a vingt-six appels en absence et soixante-sept messages non lus. Le dernier message est de Scott, et tout ce qu’il dit est : « On a déchiré ce soir, mon pote. A demain. » Il y a en a un de Lydia qui est juste une photo d’Isaac avec une drag queen sur les genoux.

Il aimerait être avec eux alors qu’il efface tous les messages inévitables de type « Derek est à New York » qu’il savait qu’il allait recevoir.

**

« Tu sais tout ce qui a été mis en œuvre pour tenter de rouvrir cet endroit ? » demande Scott, levant les yeux vers leur destination avec émerveillement. « Genre, cet endroit est un monument, ok ? Y a tellement de choses qui ont eu lieu ici, tellement de musique et de poésie et tout. Et il y a encore des gens qui y vivent et qui continuent à tenter de le rénover mais c’est fermé depuis toujours. C’est vraiment trop cool. »

L’Hôtel Chelsea. Le Chelsea Hotel. Apparemment Scott était un grand admirateur.

« Ça a l’air hanté », dit Isaac comme si c’était une bonne chose.

« Ça l’est ! C’est obligé ! » s’exclame Scott. « Mais genre Leonard Cohen, Allen Ginsberg, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, Iggy Pop… »

« C’est l’endroit le plus triste que j’aie jamais vu », commente Lydia pendant que Scott continue d’énumérer des noms.

« Ouais », Stiles acquiesce. « Mais c’est un endroit plutôt cool pour une séance photo. »

« Ouaip. »

**

Cinquième prise…

« Bonsoir ! Je suis votre animatrice Marin Morell et vous regardez The Daily Drone sur MTV. Aujourd’hui en studio avec nous il y a les braves gens de Smokes for Harris! »

Signal pour les acclamations du public. Le producteur secoue la tête, dit quelque chose dans son oreillette et crie « coupez ! »

Sixième prise…

**

« Un grand merci à Smokes for Harris pour avoir passé l’après-midi avec nous. C’était un vrai plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau dans notre show. »

« Merci, mec, ça fait toujours plaisir de passer », dit Stiles, ignorant ses oreilles en sueur sous son casque.

« Hé, si l’un de vous finit par venir s’installer à New York, vous êtes engagés comme co-présentateurs. Je le pense vraiment. »

« Vous le regretterez si ça se réalise », Isaac dit sinistrement et commence à jouer le thème des Dents de la mer sur sa basse acoustique.

« Bon, avant que le groupe nous mange tout cru, ils ont accepté de clore cette heure en beauté avec une version acoustique de Beacon, sorti de leur dernier album Fingerprints [1], qui est incroyable d’ailleurs, et vous devriez vous le procurer si vous ne l’avez pas encore fait. »

« Ouais, téléchargez-le ou quelque chose du genre. On le dira à personne. »

« Vous l’avez entendu ici, les amis. Quoi qu’il en soit, les voici ! A la prochaine, les jeunes! »

**

« Ouais c’est euh… S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I… Stilinski, ouais… Prénom ? S-T-I-L-E-S… Hum, disons que c’est un nom de scène… » le journaliste à l’autre bout du fil marmonne dans sa barbe pendant qu’il écrit. Stiles se frotte les yeux et retient un bâillement. « Pourquoi j’ai pas choisi quelque chose de plus cool? Parce que j’ai pas choisi mon nom pour une carrière de rock star, je me suis toujours fait appeler comme ça… Ok, oui, allons-y avec les questions… » 

À la table de conférence à côté de lui, Scott répond à bon nombre de questions banales lui-même. Lydia s’est défilée de ce cirque un peu plus tôt, sous prétexte que personne ne s’intéresse vraiment à la batteuse, de toute façon. Ce qui n’est pas vrai dans son cas, mais Allison l’avait quand-même permis. Isaac déteste les interviews par téléphone et refuse de les faire, donc il est probablement en train de faire la sieste dans sa chambre d’hôtel.

Quand Stiles termine son interview heureusement brève, il a officiellement réussi à traverser la journée de presse. À ce qu’il s’avère, les jours loin de la route, c’est très surfait.

**

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier soir ? » demande Lydia, la voix juste assez haute pour être entendue au-dessus de la musique.

« Tu m’as toujours pas raconté pour la drag queen d’Isaac », Stiles réplique.

« Stiles, tu as disparu de la salle et Allison était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. T’es prem’s. »

Un jour à Albuquerque, Scott avait raté l’heure de départ du bus. Dans le cas de Scott, il avait juste été occupé à prendre le petit-déj avec une fille dont il était tombé amoureux après le concert. Malgré la différence de situation, Stiles peut imaginer approximativement à quoi avait ressemblé la veille en se fondant sur cette expérience.

Stiles laisse retomber sa tête contre le bar et lève les yeux vers Lydia avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je sais pas, Lyds, c’était juste… la même chose que d’habitude. »

Elle lève un sourcil et attend de plus amples explications.

« Genre, une étrange descente d’adrénaline mélangée à une vague d’anxiété retardée. Purement en lien avec le lieu… »

Elle relâche son sourcil levé avec un soupir et jette à Stiles un regard compatissant. « Où t’as été ? »

« Une ruelle, je sais pas trop. J’ai juste couru. J’étais pas loin du Garden. Allison m’a retrouvé, m’a foutu une branlée et m’a mis au lit. »

« On avait peur, on voulait aller avec elle mais elle nous a dit de sortir. »

« Et je suis sûr que vous avez passé une bien meilleure soirée que moi grâce à elle. »

« J’étais inquiète, mais sans doute. Je suppose. C’est juste que… c’était pas arrivé depuis un bout de temps. »

« Nan, on a joué dans pas mal de salles de ce pays. C’est pas facile d’en trouver une nouvelle pour me faire peur. Qui sait, peut-être que hier soir m’a guéri. Je peux pas imaginer quelque chose de plus intimidant que ça. »

« Moi, je peux. » 

« Garde-les pour toi. »

Lydia rit et passe la main dans les cheveux de Stiles. « J’aimerais qu’un de nous aie le pouvoir très spécial de t’empêcher de t’enfuir. »

« Personne ne l’a, je suis une bête sauvage et indomptée. »

« C’est mignon, tu as complètement bloqué notre premier tour de ta mémoire. »

« Hé ! Non, c’est pas vr… »

« Les copains, un mec vient d’embrasser Isaac et vous devez absolument boire beauuuuuucoup plus que ça ! » hurle Scott, les bras soudain posés sur leurs épaules

« Est-ce que ce mec, c’était toi ? » demande Lydia.

« Quelques shots de plus et tout est possible, Martin ! »

Quand Lydia rit, tout son visage s’illumine. Elle redevient instantanément la fille de 17 ans qui fumait des joints dans le garage de ses parents après les répètes et riait de tout. Pas l’icône de mode froide qu’elle est devenue, pas la créatrice de tendances hautaine… juste Lydia Martin. Stiles l’examine pendant qu’elle se chamaille avec Scott à propos de si elle veut le voir embrasser Isaac ou pas et il n’arrive plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il l’a vue si… brillante. À regarder deux de ses meilleurs amis ainsi, comme s’ils étaient des gens normaux… des étudiants dans un bar de campus ou quelque chose du genre… il se sent tout chaud à l’intérieur. Ou c’est peut-être la bière.

Il attrape Scott et l’embrasse sur la joue puis s’empare de Lydia et l’embrasse à son tour. « Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Faut qu’on ait plus à boire. Où est Isaac ? »

« Oh, je l’ai laissé tomber », dit Scott avec un sourire perfide. « Il peut se débrouiller tout seul. »

« On a besoin de lui pour un toast, va le chercher. »

**

C’est sa marque de fabrique. Le truc de la cabine de toilette, il veut dire. Et ce mec est… petit et efféminé et a une putain de bouche incroyable. Apparemment il est acteur… sera acteur ? Il étudie pour le devenir ? Un truc du style ? Il veut faire Broadway… comme eux tous, non ? Stiles a des difficultés à garder les plans de l’existence en place. Tout s’embue et s’éclaire et s’embrouille et se déforme…

Il est tellement souple, aussi… le torse du mec est pressé contre le mur et Stiles est pressé contre lui, bougeant contre lui, et il tend le cou vers l’arrière et gémit directement dans la bouche de Stiles. Langue contre langue, sueur contre sueur. Stiles veut qu’il le sente le lendemain matin. Bleus sur les hanches, griffures sur les côtes, suçons sur la nuque et les épaules…

Et quand ils ont terminé, Stiles pense qu’il peut se rappeler ce qu’il est supposé faire ensuite…

« C’est quoi encore, ton nom ? » demande le mec, la respiration lourde.

“Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Fingerprints : Empreintes digitales
> 
> ***  
> New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down est un titre de chanson très long par LCD Soundsystem (NbM : et c’est une chanson qui va changer notre vie).
> 
> Merci pour l’amour, les gens ! :)
> 
> ***  
> Notes by Manboobs : si vous voulez vous DÉTRUIRE LA VIE, lisez ce chapitre en écoutant Hello d’Adele… (marche aussi pour le reste de la fic – conseil d’Amanda).


	4. Timberwolves at New Jersey

6 août.  
Atlantic City, New Jersey

Stiles est assis dans le bus avec Erica, cherchant des notes sur sa guitare pendant qu’elle bricole des arrangements sur son petit clavier portable. Deux heures jusqu’à la balance son et Stiles ne voit aucun intérêt à quitter le bus. Ils sont en tournée depuis exactement un mois, encore moins d’un mois à tirer. Et il l’a vu.

De loin, mais bon.

Peut-être.

Pour la première fois en deux ans… si cette grande personne-éclair aux cheveux bruns était bien lui. Ça aurait pu être quelqu’un d’autre. Stiles était roulé en boule dans le salon à l’arrière du bus, les volets ouverts pour pouvoir regarder la ville rapetisser alors qu’ils approchaient de la frontière vers le New Jersey. Ou, comme il s’est avéré, pour pouvoir observer le trafic rampant derrière eux alors qu’ils avançaient pouce par pouce en dehors de la ville. Juste au moment où il était sur le point d’abandonner et de rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le salon à l’avant, Potentiellement-Derek était sorti le pas nonchalant d’un restaurant et s’était engouffré dans un taxi.

Quelle mauvaise blague.

Stiles se demandait s’il avait été présent au concert… se demandait s’il avait écouté le nouvel album… se demandait ce qu’il en pensait s’il l’avait fait… se demandait encore et encore tout le long du chemin vers la frontière et il ne pouvait toujours pas s’arrêter de se le demander.

Il est soudain ramené au présent quand Erica se met à chanter, pressant lentement les touches de son clavier, progressant péniblement à travers la chanson qu’ils essayent d’apprendre. « Ok, je pense que c’est bon… » dit-elle après avoir fredonné et joué la même partie plusieurs fois d’affilée.

« C’est quoi le verdict ? »

« On suit tous les deux la mélodie et on improvise les harmonies. »

« Tu veux que je fasse une attaque ? »

« Alors tu suis la mélodie et j’improvise les harmonies. Je veux juste vraiment arrêter de me prendre la tête là-dessus. »

« Ok, bon. J’ai plus confiance en ta capacité d’harmoniser qu’en la mienne. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Super, merci. »

Erica lui sourit de toutes ses dents et martèle une mesure ou deux d’un titre classique, pour montrer l’ampleur et la profondeur de son talent prodigieux. « Prêt à essayer ? »

Stiles adore chanter avec Erica. Sa voix rauque et jazz fusionne avec la sienne d’une façon qui résonne dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment d’harmonie, de magie, de compatibilité musicale… Ils ont plaisanté toute la tournée que s’ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils auraient tracé leur chemin vers les tops de la pop et dans les cœurs de la nation à la Captain and Tennille. (« Et puis vous seriez devenus tragiquement rétros et auriez été ridiculisés pour le restant de vos jours », avait dit Lydia, avec une once d’agression territoriale.)

« Oui, madame. »

**

« Hé Jersey, vous êtes trop beaux ce soir », Stiles informe le public. « Vous avez impressionné le groupe, du coup ils font une petite pause. Pendant qu’ils reprennent des forces, on va essayer quelque chose de nouveau ce soir. Vous avez aimé nos potes de Royales ? » Stiles attend un moment les acclamations sauvages du public. « Les mecs, moi aussi. Ça vous ferait plaisir si j’invitais la charmante Erica Reyes sur scène pour chanter une petite chanson avec moi ? »

Elle apparait sur scène au milieu de la réaction tonitruante du public et se dirige vers le piano qui a été placé sur la scène.

« On est amoureux de cette chanson, qui s’appelle Vienna. C’est de Billy Joel et on espère que vous aimerez ce qu’on en a fait. »

La foule est aux anges et c’est une super façon de se lancer dans la seconde moitié du concert. Stiles peut tous les sentir sous sa peau. Il se sent proche de tous les visages flous et tournés vers lui dans la vague ondulante des corps. Des soirs comme celui-ci sont la raison pour laquelle Stiles veut devenir un meilleur chanteur, un meilleur guitariste, un meilleur leader. Pour eux. Pour les gens qui connaissent toutes les paroles de toutes leurs chansons. Il leur déclare son amour éternel quand ils reviennent sur scène pour le rappel et ce soir il le pense vraiment.

Mais malgré un excellent concert et la gratitude qu’il ressent de pouvoir partir en tournée avec ses plus vieux amis et certains tout nouveaux, Stiles n’a pas envie de faire la fête. Il écoute leurs conversations chahutées dans le salon depuis sa couchette, se concentre sur le mouvement berçant du bus. Il est en tournée depuis tellement longtemps que sa couchette ne le rend plus claustrophobe…

Il entend s’ouvrir la porte qui sépare le salon et les couchettes, des pas légers.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé », dit Lydia.

Stiles ne répond pas.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il envisage de rester silencieux une seconde avant de soupirer bruyamment. « Je suis juste fatigué, Lyds. »

« Bien sûr, on l’est tous… mais je veux dire… je me rappelle des barbecues chez les Hale tout autant que toi. Tout Billy Joel, tout le temps, cette famille avait un sérieux faible pour le vieux piano rock et c’était bizarre. Et… »

Stiles pousse ses rideaux de côté pour la regarder. Elle est appuyée sur le mur de couchettes opposé, cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon défait. Elle a l’air crevé. Presque triste. « Et quoi ? »

« Je sais qu’il te manque. »

« Je pense presque jamais à lui… »

« Et puis il se retrouve à New York au même moment que nous, pas vrai ? »

Stiles est sur le point de lui répondre dans la même veine de déni quand Lydia lui lance un très rare petit sourire humide.

« Parce que je sais, fais-moi confiance. Je sais. »

Stiles lui tend la main et elle la serre doucement. « Ouais. »

« Erica et toi sonnez vraiment bien ensemble, vous devriez continuer à faire des reprises. Vienna et n’importe quelle autre chanson. »

« Ouais? T’as aimé? »

« J’ai adoré. »

« Le groupe devrait revenir sur la fin, pour faire un grand final. »

« Pourquoi pas… » Elle lui serre la main à nouveau et la relâche. « Dors un peu. »

« Il faut toujours que tu me racontes pour la drag queen d’Isaac », lui rappelle-t-il alors qu’elle s’éloigne.

**

7 août  
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Scott est en plein un jeu vidéo dans le salon quand Stiles se réveille. Ils sont garés en dehors de la salle et le soleil se lève à peine. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit combien de temps il passerait à attendre en tournée, il aurait trouvé un hobby. Peut-être le taillage du bois.

« Bonjour copain », dit Stiles en s’affalant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Hé mec, comment tu te sens? »

Stilles grogne d'une façon vaguement positive et Scott l'accepte avec un hochement de tête.

« Et toi? » demande Stiles.

Scott grogne à son tour de la même manière.

Stiles s'installe dans le canapé et profite de la proximité confortable de Scott. Ce tableau sort tout droit de chaque année de leur vie depuis la petite enfance. Et même si Scott menace à chaque fois de prendre des vacances loin de Stiles lorsqu'ils rentrent de tournée, il sait qu'il se réveillera probablement le troisième jour au bruit de Scott frappant à sa porte et demandant son attention. Il sourit rien qu'à y penser. Lydia part d'habitude à l'aventure toute seule. Il l'a vue jeter un œil à des billets d'avion pour Hawaii à plusieurs occasions. Elle revient toujours avec une valise remplie de trucs kitsch qui lui rappelaient sa petite famille de nomades. Isaac retourne à Chicago pour passer du temps avec ses amis et sa famille et il leur manque et ils lui manquent et il finit toujours par dormir sur leurs canapés durant des semaines.

C'est réellement difficile de fonctionner sans eux.

Mais pour la première fois depuis son départ de Beacon Hills, Stiles se languit de rentrer à la maison pour plus longtemps qu'une escale de tournée. Il a envie de conduire sa vieille Jeep et d'apporter à manger à son père au commissariat et de dormir dans sa chambre d'ado. Ils vont jouer à Beacon Hills, comme ils le font toujours, pour l'avant-avant-dernier concert de la tournée. Ils auront quelques jours de congé pour passer du temps avec leurs familles et puis ils jouent à Fresno et finissent la tournée à Los Angeles. Après le concert de fin de tournée, ils boiront trop et feront la fête avec leurs soi-disant amis et la soirée continuera jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et puis ça finira parce qu'il le faut bien. Ils finissent toujours par devoir retourner au silence retentissant de leurs maisons. Ils doivent toujours faire face à leurs frigos et placards vides, leurs étagères poussiéreuses, leurs fringues moisies dans leurs garde-robes...

« Je pense acheter un appart à Beacon Hills », dit Stiles à Scott.

« Vraiment? » demande-t-il. « Pourquoi? »

« Je euh... pense vouloir prendre un peu de distance par rapport à Los Angeles. Après l'Europe. Me relaxer, passer du temps avec mon père, tu vois. »

« T’es pas obligé d’acheter un appart pour ça, mais tant mieux pour toi. »

« Je suppose que non. »

Stiles n'arrive pas à avouer qu'il veut re-déménager dans sa ville natale. Construire un studio. Ramener tout le monde à la maison avec lui. Simplifier leurs vies. Retrouver leurs racines. Il adore les tournées, il adore son groupe, il adore la publicité, la notoriété et tout le reste. Il adore même Los Angeles. Mais parfois ça devient difficile à gérer.

Scott continue à jouer et Stiles le regarde. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles se rend compte que le reste du groupe et de l'équipe sont dehors (sauf le chauffeur de bus qui dort) et il décide de sortir. Quand il se lève pour s'habiller, Scott pause son jeu.

« Je pense que je vais adopter un chien quand on rentre. »

« Ouais? Cool. Fais-le. »

« Ouais... je sais juste pas qui s'en occuperait quand on sera en tournée. »

« Emmène-le? »

« Je veux pas un petit chien, je veux genre... un chien de taille considérable. Un grand truc baveux. Pas vraiment idéal pour le bus. »

« Non... pas idéal du tout. »

Stiles connaît Scott depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il a encore des choses à dire, même s'il retourne à son jeu. Stiles sait que cette conversation est devenue gênante très rapidement. Stiles sait que ça se produit de plus en plus. Stiles le sait.

Et Stiles veut voir s'il peut s'en tirer en faisant du skateboard pas loin de la salle et ignorer tout ce qu'il sait.

**

Brrr, clic clic. Brrr, clic clic. Brrr, clic clic clic clic… C’est la fatigue. Brrr, clic clic. La tournée a été longue. Et New York l’a vraiment déstabilisé. Derek, la crise d’anxiété, la presse et le business. Il est juste secoué. Brrr, clic clic.

Il essaye de se concentrer sur le bruit des roues sur le béton, leur ronron constant et les petites interruptions nettes causées par le passage des roues sur les fissures de la chaussée. Boyd l’a viré de la salle à la seconde où il a aperçu le skateboard. Stiles s’est vengé en ne le prévenant pas qu’il quittait les lieux pour aller faire du skate aux alentours.

Brrr, clic clic. Maintenant qu’il a mis des mots dessus, il n’arrive pas vraiment à se le sortir de la tête. Brrrclicclic. Il est nerveux et ses mains tremblent et il n’a pas bu une goutte depuis New York et il a besoin d'une cigarette et il a vu Derek pour la première fois en deux ans et il s’est senti très arnaqué par toute cette expérience et brrrclicclic brrrclicclic… presque un pouls, en plus rapide… Il imagine ce que ça demanderait pour recréer ce son avec une batterie… un roulement régulier mais étouffé sur la tom basse suivi de deux coups sur des cymbales fermées peut-être. Ou sur le bord de la caisse claire…

Il est en train d’essayer d’ajouter une couche d’une mélodie quelconque quand il dérape dans une flaque d’eau et se retrouve sur le cul pendant que son skateboard continue le long de la rue sans lui.

« Fils de pute », Stiles peste.

**

Allison lève les yeux de son iPad quand Stiles boîte en entrant dans la loge. « T’étais où ? », demande-t-elle. Manifestement, Stiles n’a manqué à personne pendant son escapade.

« J’ai craqué mon portable. »

« Ça craint », dit-elle sur un ton qui signifie que Stiles devra s’en occuper tout seul. « Je viens de recevoir un email de la maison de disque. Ils veulent que vous fassiez une petite tournée des clubs avant de partir pour l’Europe. »

« Mon Dieu, pourquoi ? »

« Probablement parce que cette tournée fait systématiquement salle comble. Et par petite, je veux dire minuscule. Quelques soirs à LA et puis San Francisco, Sacramento, Chicago, Boston, New York et Austin. C’est tout. »

« En bus ? »

« Avions et hôtels. »

« Et puis directement l’Europe ? »

« Vous aurez une semaine entre les deux. »

Le groupe a fait bien pire que ça. « Ça peut le faire. »

**

8 août  
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

Ils ont repris Vienna une deuxième fois à Philly. Le reste du groupe les a rejoint à la fin pour un final rock’n roll géant qui se lançait dans la chanson suivante. Après le concert, Stiles et Scott sont allés discuter avec les fans qui avaient attendu près des bus pendant que l’équipe technique chargeait les semi-remorques. Beaucoup d’entre eux faisaient l’éloge de leur petite reprise expérimentale et ont demandé s’ils allaient reprendre d'autres chansons… ce à quoi Stiles a dit oui.

Quand Stiles se réveille à Pittsburgh, le Facebook de Smokes for Harris et tous leurs comptes Twitter sont inondés de demandes de chansons. Et c’est ainsi que Stiles, Erica et Scott se retrouvent à tenter d’apprendre une chanson de Jeff Buckley juste avant une balance son qui arrive à grand pas.

Ils continuent sur la lancée acoustique de Vienna, en composant des parties pour des instruments qui ne se trouvent pas dans la chanson originale, en plus de l’arranger en duo. Le studio manque probablement plus à Stiles qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, parce qu’il se sent revivre pendant qu’ils bricolent et se disputent et que la chanson prend forme.

Quand Stiles fredonne « maybe I’m just too young to keep good love from going wrong »[1] dans le micro face à une foule de milliers de personnes, il le pense vraiment et ils ne le sauront jamais. Il y a une liste de chansons dans le bus et il n’y a qu’une seule personne au monde qui peut en décoder le motif et en déduire la signification, et c’est pour cette personne-là que Stiles est train de chanter. « Oh lover, you should have come over, it’s not too late. »[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] « maybe I’m just too young to keep good love from going wrong » = je suis peut-être trop jeune pour empêcher notre amour de foirer 
> 
> [2] « Oh lover, you should have come over, it’s not too late » = oh mon amour, tu aurais dû venir, il n’est pas trop tard
> 
>  
> 
> Timberwolves at New Jersey est une chanson de Taking Back Sunday.
> 
> Vienna est une chanson de Billy Joel.
> 
> Lover, You Should Have Come Over est une chanson de Jeff Buckley.
> 
> Tellement d’exposition et de développement, je sais. Ça va se corser. Comme toujours, merci pour l’amouuuuur, les amis ! <3
> 
>  
> 
> NbM : merci pour votre patience !


	5. Ohio Is For Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NbM: Happy International Women's Day! Joyeuse Journée de la Femme!

9 août.  
Cleveland, Ohio

« Tu te souviens quand on pensait que les tournées ça allait être sexe, drogues, alcool et fête H24 et tout ? » demande Scott en tentant de desserrer sa cravate. La costumière lui claque la main hors du chemin et il boude.

« Ouaip », répond Stiles, pianotant sur son téléphone pendant qu’une fille tatouée le maquille.

« Et puis on a signé et c’était génial et Allison est arrivée et Allison nous a fait aller au lit tôt et imposé le repos vocal et tout ? »

Allison est au téléphone pas loin d’eux. Elle lance un regard noir à Scott pour montrer qu’elle les écoute. Stiles rit.

« Et maintenant le truc le plus excitant qu’on fait entre les concerts c’est des séances photos et des interviews et tout ? » Il désigne de la main leur situation présente comme preuve.

« Hun hun. »

« Tout est de la faute d’Allison. » Il lui lance son plus charmant sourire quand elle lève les yeux au ciel et sort de la pièce pour continuer son coup de fil.

« Elle t’a jamais obligé à boire du Throat Coat [1], t’as pas à te plaindre », dit Stiles.

Scott fronce les sourcils. « Ce truc pue le vomi. »

« Ça a le goût de vomi. »

« C’est pas trop triste qu’on soit obligés de prendre notre job au sérieux ? Genre, je suis tellement dégoûtée : ma carrière va si bien et pourtant je me fais pas sucer la bite dans chaque ville ! » Lydia persifle, assise à côté de Stiles.

« Lydia me comprend ! » s’exclame Scott, feignant la stupidité.

« Je te comprends totalement, mon pote. »

« Lydia, je pense pas que ça serait trop difficile pour toi de te faire sucer la bite dans chaque ville », lui assure Isaac.

« Qui dit que c’est pas le cas ? »

Stiles jette un œil à la journaliste en train de prendre des notes dans un coin – à la recherche de couleur, de petites tranches de personnalité et d’alchimie. Elle écrira un article rayonnant qui esquissera quelques soupçons d’humanité. Elle mentionnera probablement que Lydia est distante et parfois hautaine, mais mettra en valeur son élégance et sa patience. Elle fera de Scott le charmeur typiquement Américain chaleureux qu’il est, tout en précisant qu’il peut se montrer un peu distrait parfois. En général, ils n’aiment pas le critiquer, c’est le chouchou. Isaac sera décrit comme réservé mais affable, elle parlera du fait qu’il est un nouveau venu qui s’insère dans le groupe comme s’il en avait toujours fait partie. Ce qui, en sa faveur, est le cas. Mais en sa défaveur, elle ne mentionnera pas qu’il a en fait toujours fait partie du groupe… il était leur technicien basse au tout début.

Et Stiles recevra le traitement habituel. Stiles est trop sympa avec la presse pour recevoir une mauvaise critique, donc à la place on le dépeint comme une rock star classique. Ils parlent tous beaucoup de son « aura de contrôle » et de ses fringues «limite trop cool » etcetera. Ce qui, comme tous ceux qui connaissent Stiles le savent, est un tas de conneries. Mais c’est mieux que rien.

La maquilleuse lui dit de regarder vers le haut et de garder les yeux ouverts pendant qu’elle applique du mascara sur ses cils du bas et ils sont envoyés chez le photographe.

**

Quand le groupe a joué son premier concert à Cleveland en 2012, ils sont sortis en ville avec les bonnes gens d’Alternative Press pour un reportage. Lors de cette nuit fatidique, ils ont découvert le Grog Shop (et son bar/salle de jeux), qui, à ce jour, est un de leurs endroits favoris à visiter. Quand on avait dit à Scott que des musiciens comme Elliott Smith et Le Tigre avaient joué là, il avait été conquis. Et sans avoir à en parler, ils savaient tous que c’était là qu’ils passeraient la nuit. Allison était à Los Angeles pour quelques jours de réunion en préparation de la tournée européenne, le concert s’était plutôt bien déroulé, et ils avaient déjà joué 25 fois cette tournée. Ils le méritaient.

« Il se passe un truc au Grog ce soir ? » demande Lydia une fois qu’ils sont en chemin. Erica a décidé de rester à l’hôtel et de reposer sa voix mais le reste de Royales et quelques membres de l’équipe techniques les accompagnent.

Scott consulte son téléphone. « Des groupes locaux. »

Stiles n’a aucune intention de rester longtemps donc il s’en fiche un peu. Les mecs de Royales et Isaac parient sur quel membres absents de l’équipe technique vont tenter de finir dans le lit d’Erica cette nuit. Stiles ne leur dit pas que Boyd a déjà une longueur d’avance sur les autres parce qu’il n’est pas censé le savoir. Stiles est collé à son téléphone et ne participe à aucune des conversations bourdonnant autour de lui dans le taxi.

Scott lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Qui t’as texté toute la journée ? » il demande.

« Ruiz. »

« Oh. »

Il laisse tomber le sujet.

Scott est parfois un soupçon hypocrite. Pour un mec qui tombe amoureux d’une meuf différente au moins une fois par semaine, il est plutôt coincé en ce qui concerne les plans cul. Scott est un romantique jusqu’au bout des ongles. Étoiles dans les yeux, grands gestes, pétales de rose, une tonne de projets de fiançailles toujours prêts… et Stiles ne l’est pas. Stiles, son truc, c’est d’avoir des amis dispersés partout dans le pays avec qui il peut se marrer et s’éclater au lit.

Et Ruiz, bon… Ruiz en est un spécimen exemplaire. Stiles est incapable de se souvenir de son prénom, mais il l’a rencontré quand il était photographe d’évènements pour un site Internet aujourd’hui disparu. Il a fini par obtenir un job de photographe pour AP, depuis il n’est en ville qu’entre ses contrats de tournée. Il est beau et couvert de tatouages et calme et expérimenté et sophistiqué et approchable. Il a suivi Smokes en tournée auparavant, donc le problème n’est pas que Scott n’aime pas Ruiz. C’est juste que Scott associe Ruiz et les autres habituels au manque de jugement typique de Stiles.

C’est une bonne chose que Stiles ne trouve pas nécessaire de tenir compte des inquiétudes de Scott. Ce soir Ruiz couvre la soirée au Grog et le dernier concert finit à minuit, qui approche à grand pas.

**

« Alors comment ça se passe, ton… truc ? » demande Ruiz, nu et affalé en travers du lit. Stiles sait que ses yeux sont fermés même si une mèche de ses boucles brunes couvre la plus grosse partie de son visage.

Stiles approche la pipe de ses lèvres, allume le briquet et inspire. Écoute le doux grésillement. Sent la fumée roulant dans ses poumons. Et expire. « Chut, tu es de la presse. Arrête de me rappeler qu’un membre de la presse est au courant. »

« Je suis juste un mec qui prend des photos. » Il tend le bras et pose la main sur son genou plié.

« Le truc… le truc… » Stiles incline la tête contre le mur derrière lui et entremêle ses doigts avec ceux de Ruiz. « Le truc est sous contrôle. »

« Donc t’es sobre ? »

« Là tout de suite, noooon », Stiles allonge la syllabe pour faire effet.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais, je suis sobre. »

Ruiz était présent durant toute la catastrophe du Gladiator Summer Tour. Il aurait pu être une source de choix quand les agences de presse se sont pressées à leur porte, cherchant des réponses quant à l’annulation de la dernière semaine de tournée. Mais il n’a rien dit. La déclaration officielle affirmait que Stiles subissait un traitement pour un déchirement des cordes vocales. À ce jour, personne en dehors du cirque ambulant présent à ce moment-là n’est au courant que Stiles a fait une overdose et atterri en cure de désintox. 

« C’est bien », il murmure.

« T’es en train de t’endormir ? » demande Stiles quand il se détache de la tête de lit pour passer la main sur le buste de Ruiz. « Parce que ça fait si longtemps qu’on s’est pas vus … » Il est penché au-dessus de Ruiz, lèvres proches des siennes.

« Garce en chaleur», dit-il, la main venant caresser la nuque de Stiles.

« C’est impossible de trouver de la baise pareille dans le reste des Etats-Unis, Ruiz. Je dois en profiter autant que possible. » Il le chevauche et roules ses hanches contre les siennes.

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’avoir besoin de ta flatterie ? » demande-t-il, la voix rauque et basse.

Stiles jette un coup d’œil rapide. « Non, pas vraiment», répond Stiles. Il a l’impression que tout est incroyablement lent et hyper-réel quand Ruiz l’attire vers lui pour un baiser enflammé.

**

10 août

À la limite du sommeil, Stiles serre le corps chaud contre lui plus fort dans ses bras. Il entend les carillons sonnant dans le vent sur la véranda. Il se met à bouger dans son sommeil et une grande main agrippe son avant-bras. Stiles veut embrasser le tatouage qui s’élève en spirale au milieu de son dos. Il se blottit tout contre lui pour que son nez soit logé derrière son oreille, ses boucles chatouillant sa joue… ses boucles ?

« Tu vas répondre, oui ? » marmonne Ruiz.

Stiles grogne en s’éloignant et suit le son des carillons jusqu’à son téléphone, sous le lit.

« Qu’est-ce qui y a ? » il répond, sachant déjà ce que Boyd va dire.

« J’espère vraiment pour toi que t’es en chemin. »

« Tout à fait, mon pote. »

« Si t’es pas là dans 15 minutes, débrouille-toi tout seul pour arriver à Indy. »

Ruiz le dépose à côté du bus quand celui-ci commence à démarrer. Stiles court derrière et hurle des implorations au chauffeur et à quiconque voudra bien l’entendre. Ses jambes sont de plomb mais il continue avec peine. Boyd ouvre la fenêtre du salon et fronce les sourcils. « T’es en retard, Stilinski. »

« Allez, mec ! »

Il sourit son sourire spécial-j’me-fous-de-la-gueule-de-Stiles et attend que Stiles ait couru quelques mètres supplémentaires avant de dire au chauffeur de le laisser monter.

Scott, Lydia et Isaac sont endormis. Boyd s’installe à une table avec son ordi portable et un classeur de paperasse. Stiles n’a personne pour lui tenir compagnie et il est trop bien reposé pour se rendormir.

Il décide de s’attaquer à la pile de livres qu’il garde dans le salon anormalement spacieux de derrière. Il est presque à un quart de Fight Club quand Erica lui envoie une liste d’idées de chansons pour ce soir. Elle et le reste de Royales sont en avance d’une poignée d’heures sur eux sur la route.

Plutôt que de lui envoyer un texto, il décide de l’appeler. « On va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour travailler dessus », dit-il au lieu de la saluer quand elle répond.

« Alors choisis quelque chose qu’on connaît déjà un peu ? Ou bien on peut réutiliser quelque chose. »

« Nan, faisons quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Aiden demande qu’on fasse Rock Show », dit-elle. Il entend un éclat de rire et des acclamations en arrière-plan et Erica rit avant de les faire déguerpir. « Les mecs voudraient vraiment qu’on fasse celle-là. »

« Scott serait trop content. »

« Vendu. »

« Et on la connaît déjà. »

« Parfait. »

« C’est calme dans ton bus, hein ? »

« Ils sont tous endormis », Stiles boude.

Le bus de Royales est plus ou moins de la même taille que celui de Smokes mais il contient le double de personnes et de couchettes. Ils voyagent avec leurs techniciens et régisseurs alors que Smokes a un second bus pour loger ses techniciens. C’est la première tournée où Stiles n’a pas été obligé de supporter les ronflements gutturaux atroces de Greenberg toutes les nuits et c’est une bénédiction, mais son côté extraverti est en manque de la présence constante d’autres gens.

Au début de la tournée, les affections par bus n’avaient pas vraiment d’impact sur l’endroit où les gens passaient la nuit. Tout le monde, du groupe à l’équipe technique, de Royales à Smokes for Harris, passait pas mal de temps dans le salon du fond, guitare à la main et chantant tout au long du chemin à travers le pays. Mais maintenant la fatigue s’est installée pour tout le monde et les mini-concerts impromptus entre potes se font de plus en plus rares.

« J’ai entendu dire que tu avais disparu avec un mec hier soir. »

« C’est juste un ami. »

« Oh, quelqu’un que tu connais, pour une fois ? »

Stiles se vexerait si ses antécédents ne justifiaient pas le commentaire d’Erica. « Ouaip. »

« Ça a l’air sérieux. »

« Même pas un petit peu. »

Après avoir raccroché avec Erica, il retourne à son livre. La combinaison du calme du bus, de l’obscurité estivale aux fenêtres et de sa légère gueule de bois le plongent dans le monde de Tyler Durden et Projet Mayhem. Il perd toute notion du temps et ne revient à la réalité que quand Scott fait enfin surface.

« Bonjour, mon petit rayon de soleil. On va jouer du Blink ce soir. C’est cool, non ? »

« Je suppose », dit Scott, l’air pas très excité.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il répond juste « ça va » en lançant des regards noirs autour de lui.

Il creuse dans le désordre général qui s’est accumulé pendant la tournée et reste étrangement silencieux. Ses cheveux trop longs tombent dans les yeux et il les repousse d’un souffle furieux.

« T’es sûr que ça va ? »

Il pousse du pied un sac de matos vide et extrait un casque audio du dessous avant de quitter les lieux sans un mot.

**

Indianapolis se passe mal. Ils arrivent à la salle plus tard que prévu, le montage est marqué par les problèmes techniques et les restrictions d’espace, la balance son n’est pas très prometteuse. Ils sont tous fatigués avant même que le concert ne commence. Stiles n’arrête pas de casser les cordes de sa gratte, l’ampli d’Isaac s’arrête de fonctionner pendant la moitié d’une chanson. Ils doivent faire des pauses parce que des jeunes se blessent sans arrêt aux barrières de sécurité. Oh, et Scott ne lui parle toujours pas et personne ne veut lui dire pourquoi.

Stiles fait ce qu’il peut pour aider à ranger ses guitares immédiatement après le concert et part en trombe pour le bus avec un mal de tête carabiné.

Vingt-six de fait, plus que douze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Throat Coat : sorte d’infusion médicinale au goût dégueu censée protéger la gorge et les cordes vocales des infections
> 
>  
> 
> Ohio is for Lovers est une chanson de Hawthorne Heights. (J’essaye vraiment de pas me foutre de la gueule de cette chanson dans ces notes mais bon…)
> 
> Rock Show est une chanson de Blink-182. 
> 
> J’essaye d’écrire en avance, et c’est pour cela que ce chapitre a mis un petit temps à être publié. Plein des bisous à vous ! Merci les gens. <3
> 
> PS : si vous pensez que je dois taguer certains trucs, dites-le-moi. J’improvise un peu ici et je pense pas toujours à ce genre de choses.


End file.
